jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is a upcoming TV series to be made by Tigerman531, Ren The God Of Humor and Aaron The Meerkat. Plot Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and their friends travel to Ponyville, where they, along with Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy learn some special lessons about friendship. Season 1 *Friendship is Magic *The Ticket Master *Applebuck Season *Griffon the Brush-Off *Boast Busters *Dragonshy *Look Before You Sleep *Bridle Gossip *Swarm of the Century *Winter Wrap Up *Call of the Cutie *Fall Weather Friends *Suited for Success *Feeling Pinkie Keen *Sonic Rainboom *Stare Master *The Show Stoppers *A Dog and Pony Show *Green Isn't Your Color *Over a Barrel *The Cutie Marks Chronicles *Owl's Well That Ends Well *Party of One *The Best Night Ever Season 2 *The Return of Harmony *Lesson Zero *Luna Eclipsed *Sisterhooves Social *The Cutie Pox *May the Best Pet Win! *The Mysterious Mare Do Well *Sweet and Elite *Secret of My Excess *Family Appreciation Day *Baby Cakes *Hearth's Warming Eve *The Last Roundup *The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 *Read It and Weep *Hearts and Hooves Day *A Friend in Deed *Putting Your Hoof Down *It's About Time *Dragon Quest *Hurricane Fluttershy *Ponyville Confidential *MMMystery on the Friendship Express *A Canterlot Wedding Season 3 *The Crystal Empire *Too Many Pinkie Pies *One Bad Apple *Magic Duel *Sleepless in Ponyville *Wonderbolts Academy *Apple Family Reunion *Spike at Your Service *Keep Calm and Flutter On *Just For Sidekicks *Games Ponies Play *Magical Mystery Cure Season 4 *Princess Twilight Sparkle *Castle-Mania *Daring Don't *Flight to the Finish *Power Ponies *Bats! *Rarity Takes Manehattan *Pinkie Apple Pie *Rainbow Falls *Three's a Crowd *Pinkie Pride *Simple Ways *Filli Vanilli *Twilight Time *It Ain't Easy Being Breezies *Somepony to Watch Over Me *Maud Pie *For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils *Leap of Faith *Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 *Trade Ya *Inspiration Manifestation *Equestria Games *Twilight's Kingdom Season 5 * The Cutie Map * Castle Sweet Castle * Bloom and Gloom * Tanks for the Memories * Appleoosa's Most Wanted * Make New Friends But Keep Discord * The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone * Slice of Life * Princess Spike * Party Pooped * Amending Fences * Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? * Canterlot Boutique * Rarity Investigates! * Made in Manehattan * Brotherhooves Social * Crusaders of the Lost Mark * The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows * Hearthbreakers * Scare Master * What About Discord? * The Hooffields and McColts * The Mane Attraction * The Cutie Re-Mark Season 6 *The Crystalling *The Gift of the Maud Pie *On Your Marks *Gauntlet of Fire *No Second Prances *Newbie Dash *A Hearth's Warming Tail *Saddle Row & Rec *Applejack's "Day" Off *Flutter Brutter *Spice Up Your Life *Stranger Than Fan Fiction *The Cart Before the Ponies *28 Pranks Later *The Times They Are a Changeling *Dungeons & Discords *Buckball Season *The Fault in Our Cutie Marks *Viva Las Pegasus *Every Little Thing She Does *P.P.O.V (Pony Point of View) *Where the Apple Lies *Top Bolt *To Where and Back Again Season 7 *Celestial Advice *All Bottled Up *A Flurry of Emotions *Rock Solid Friendship *Fluttershy Leans In *Forever Filly *Parental Glideance *Hard to Say Anything *Honest Apple *Royal Problems *Not Asking for Trouble *Discordant Harmony *The Perfect Pear *Fame and Misfortune *Triple Threat *Campfire Tales *A Health of Information *To Change a Changeling *Daring Done *It Isn't the Mane Thing About You *Once Upon a Zeppelin *Marks and Recreation *Secrets and Pies *Uncommon Bond *Shadow Play Season 8 *School Daze *The Maud Couple *Fake it Till You Make it *Grannies Gone Wild *Surf and/or Turf *Horse Play *The Parent Map *Non-compete Clause *The Breakup Breakdown *Molt Down *Marks for Effort *The Mean 6 *A Matter of Principals *The Heart warming Club *Friendship University *The End in Friend *Yakity-Sax *On the Road to Friendship *The Washouts *A Rockhoof and a Hard Place *What liesBeneath *Sounds of Silence *Father knows Beast * School Raze Season 9 *The Beginning of the End *Uprooted *Twilight's Seven *The Point of No Return *Common Ground *She's All Yak *Frenemies *Sweet and Smokey *Going to Seed *Student Counsel *The Last Crusade *Between Dark & Dawn *The Last Laugh *2, 4, 6, Greaaat *A Trivial Pursuit *The Summer Sun Setback *She Talks to Angel *Dragon Dropped *A Horse Shoe-In *Daring Doubt *Growing Up is Hard to Do *The Big Mac Question *The Ending of the End *The Last Problem Trivia *Guest stars will be decided for any selected episode. Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Hiccup's Adventures